


Cryoseism

by StormXPadme



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Casual Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Second Age, Snowed In, and there was only one bed, part time boyfriends with more issues than imladris daily, you can pry librarian!Erestor from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormXPadme/pseuds/StormXPadme
Summary: Glorfindel and Erestor are snowed in. They compete for the only bed by trying to outfuck each other.
Relationships: Erestor/Glorfindel (Tolkien)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73
Collections: Screw Yule 2020





	Cryoseism

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Screw Yule 2020, combining the following prompts/other things for the latter:
> 
> 1\. From the pairings list: 2) Erestor/Glorfindel  
> 2\. Super Prompt #9 - Story Starter: 6) It was getting dark faster than expected, and they were far from home.

It was getting dark faster than expected, and they were far from home.

How exactly Glorfindel had gone from that unpleasant realization to being rutted into the moldy mattress of an abandoned shelter by none other than Lord Elrond's eccentric librarian, he could not tell. But here they were. And Valar, Glorfindel would kill Erestor before this night was over.

It had started with a stupid quarrel like it always did; Glorfindel had wanted to get back to Imladris as quickly as possible, and Erestor had insisted, this mountain passage was a safe one. In the end, they both were idiots. Another week off duty wouldn't have made a difference in what was probably the most peaceful stretch of this Second Age so far, and Erestor had conveniently forgotten to mention that the last time he'd been here, had been two hundred years ago.

Now they were snowed in for approximately the rest of this damn season, there was only one bed, and Glorfindel was _furious_. This shouldn't even be a discussion. Erestor had fucked this up, Glorfindel outranked him, and also – oh Eru, that Noldo brat could _move_.

Glorfindel clenched down on the single pillow with a groan, bracing against the headboard with his other hand to keep his enthusiastic lover from shoving him into it, giving him a concussion on top of all the headache the situation already left. He was painfully hard and desperate, that damn bastard hit his prostate with every thrust spot on, and if Glorfindel didn't get himself together, that game of theirs would be over right now.

"Getting a little to close, captain?" a husky voice purred right into his ear, followed by the tip of a way too clever tongue tracing the outlines. Then Erestor reached under him to grab him, and Glorfindel was exactly two strokes away from orgasm, in spite of his best efforts.

Just in time, he caught a glimpse of the hourglass on the bedside table. With a relieved and triumphing groan, he took Erestor's wrist to stop him.

"My turn."

Erestor cursed him in two languages he knew and four he'd never heard before but climbed off him, the sudden feeling of loss and emptiness drawing a mewl from Glorfindel's lips.

Pulling himself together, he got up on his knees, motioning Erestor to take his place on the narrow cot. He was turned on beyond belief and getting more frustrated by the turn of the minute, but there was no _way_ , he would let this asshole win this little competition of theirs, trading an ice cold floor too close to a definitely unsafe fireside for an at least somewhat comfortable bed.

This _should_ have been easy. Glorfindel was among those few elves who preferred their casual fun without any kind of bond, thank you very much. Been there, very much done that, got his heart handed back in pieces. What he needed, he got from his soldiers, when the mood struck, and it struck a lot more often in times like these. If there was something he didn’t lack, it was practice.

This raven-haired frail nerd on the other hand mostly only left his library to bitch at everyone in close range at the morning meetings. Glorfindel had no idea where and how this elf had learned to use his tongue and hands and cock like that, but he'd be damned if he let himself be outdone.

Besides, there was undeniable beauty in this lithe, surprisingly strong form and Erestor's flawless pale skin, and if Glorfindel was being honest, he wanted him flushed and panting and writhing under him, rather than scowling. That he was determined to finally win this round and claim his soft, cozy price was only the cherry on top.

So instead of going for the kill like Erestor had tried – and damn near succeeded – immediately, he threw his lover on his stomach only to pull those sweet, firm globes apart with both hands and lick a noisy stripe between them.

Erestor _keened_.

Glorfindel took half a second of his precious minute to grin. So there were some things that whoever was fucking Elrond's librarian between all those high, dark shelves when no one was looking, had failed to show him. That could be remedied. Impatiently pulling Erestor up by his hips, he grabbed that wickedly long cock again but didn't pick up his hard, nearly brutal pace from before, instead kept his lover in place with his fist tightly wrapped around the base.

"You know, if you hope to make me come in less than forty seconds, this is kinda counterproductive," Erestor snarled, a noise that soon turned into another high pitched moan when Glorfindel thrust his tongue deeply inside of him.

Glorfindel had to grab himself in a similar way because, Eru, that elf was burning like fire inside, and still so fucking tight in spite of Glorfindel assaulting his prostate with three fingers for a full minute straight earlier. Now Erestor _was_ writhing and trembling, and making the most beautiful melodious sounds of pleasure that Glorfindel had ever heard. Getting lost in the last taste of herbal oil and the pleasant, bittersweet scent of Erestor's skin - a note of wax and book glue and unfulfilled dreams -, Glorfindel nearly lost track of too quickly passing time. He only let go off Erestor's violently throbbing, rock hard cock when it was nearly too late, thrusting his fingers back into him at the same moment.

Glorfindel was pretty sure that Erestor, usually speaking with nothing but skepticism and disdain of this one lost, reborn Balrog slayer who failed to find his place in this new life and society again, had just screamed his name to the heavens.

But that bastard still hadn't come.

Before Glorfindel knew, he was shoved back on the mattress, so quickly and unexpectedly that this time he _did_ hit his head. When he could see anything but stars again, he was buried balls-deep in a certain chief advisor, and Erestor's tongue and teeth where everywhere from his hardened, puffy nipples to his already well-marked neck. Pushing the tip of his tongue right into Glorfindel's ear, he milked him with these damn strong muscles for all he was worth.

Glorfindel's hand flew up to grab his hips, holding on to his lover for dear life while he threw his head back, his eyes tightly closed. Suddenly he was moving along instead of trying to hold back, and Erestor moaned encouragements into his ear when Glorfindel angled his hips just right and kept Erestor pressed close to him by his waist to bring every thrust home, and neither of them remembered to look at that damn hourglass anymore.

When they came, they came as one.

Not even another minute passed before Erestor tried to move away from him, clearly searching for that distanced facade of someone who'd been hurt too often already to put on again.

Instead of letting him, Glorfindel pulled the blanket over them both, because the walls could keep out the snow but not the wind, and when he carefully caressed through Erestor's slightly messy, silky hair, he felt his lover shudder and nestle even closer to him. They were sticky and sweaty and Glorfindel had never cared less in his life.

"Stay. We can share."

Something in his too soft, unsteady voice had Erestor shiver again and look up. At least, that stupid defiance and stubbornness from before was gone now.

"Damn thing is too short for you. We can put the mattress down by the fire."

Something in Glorfindel's eyes must have shown how little love he had for flying sparks and the noise of twigs cracking under flame, because Erestor suddenly leaned up to kiss him and finally untangled himself from him. Only to curl by his side then and pull Glorfindel all around him until they were both comfortable and Glorfindel was pretty sure, it wouldn't be dawning yet before he would be buried in that glorious ass again.

The storm kept on howling outside, and the clouds made no move. It would be weeks before they could be on their way again.

But coming to think of it, Glorfindel had spent worse turns of the years.


End file.
